Theft and unauthorized tampering of goods is a constant threat to retail stores. Today, it is very difficult to protect boxes that contain goods from being opened and the content of the box from being removed by an unauthorized person. When protecting goods, one must balance the grade of security with cost and appealing looks, i.e. consumers want to be able to see the contents of a package before buying a package. It is well known to use a number of solutions in order to protect goods and to display the contents at the same time, such as lockable transparent boxes. This solution provides means to protect a package or a box from being opened by an unauthorized person. However, this solution requires that the transparent boxes have certain dimensions relating to certain goods and in some cases goods with unusual dimensions will require specially made boxes or boxes that are over dimensioned resulting in a waste of space. It is therefore desired an adjustable device that secures goods and is adjustable to different sizes of the goods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,266 discloses a security device that includes a plurality of wires or cables which encircle and lock all six sides of a box or the similar. The cable extends between a ratchet member which includes a gear with a plurality of teeth and a one-way pawl which engages the teeth, and a locking member remote from the ratchet member which includes a fastener which snap-fits to a base and requires an unlocking tool to unlock. The device is adjustable to tighten around different sizes of the goods to be protected. However, the device is complex in terms of construction and operation.
It is therefore the objective of the present invention to provide a security device that is simple in the construction and in operation wherein no extra tool is required to tighten the security device.